<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dark by Rise Up Ting Ting Like Glitter (Wiggle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291484">In the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Rise%20Up%20Ting%20Ting%20Like%20Glitter'>Rise Up Ting Ting Like Glitter (Wiggle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusions to plant on creature sexy times, Atmospheric, Bucky Barnes deserves a hug, Bucky Barnes get vengeance instead, Canon-Typical Violence, Creature!Bucky Barnes, Happy Halloween, It's a murderous day in the neighbourhood, M/M, Plant!Tony Stark, Vengeful Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Rise%20Up%20Ting%20Ting%20Like%20Glitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired and abused, Bucky flees deep into the forest. </p><p>Once human, Tony Stark is now the forest's dark heart.</p><p>They are, both of them, ready for a revenge most floral.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Monster Smash's Teratober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The creature stumbled into the clearing where The Plant That Once Was Human made its lair. Once it had been long limbed and lithe, a creature made for running. The Plant That Once Was Human could taste it on the air, pull it from the soil. </p><p>It would make such a meal.</p><p>But it was broken. Something had hurt it and stolen its freedom. Faun, said its welcome in the forest and the antlers that cracked its skull. Human, said the lacerations that dripped their secrets into the dirt and the hollow spaces where eyes should dwell. Wrongness seeped out of it, sour and bitter and pinched. </p><p>The Plant That Once Was Human was also wrong.</p><p>It had come seeking The Plant That Once Was… Tony. No one sought The Plant That Once Was Tony. Not since the meat of him had become vines that crept and sap that corrupted.</p><p>Tony flared open, blushing petals spread wide to block out the sky. The air sweetened with the heart of his lure exposed. </p><p>“They say you are the end,” said the creature, bent in on itself, antlers scratching the night, lone fist working open and closed. And Tony saw, though he had no eyes with which to see. “They say that your touch is death.” And Tony heard, though he had no ears with which to hear. “And I would sleep.” </p><p>And Tony spoke, though he had no mouth meant for such service. “Why?” Curiosity hadn’t stirred in Tony since he’d become the darkest part of the forest.</p><p>“I am tired, and I am ruined, and I would be not Bucky anymore,” Not Bucky said.</p><p>Tendrils of Tony, always creeping, always searching out the dark and the weak and wretched, paused. Hanging in the air, they waited.</p><p>“Please,” Not Bucky said, staggering into their embrace. The lurch in his legs and the break in his bones rested like a splinter, scraping at the heart of Tony. No heart was left in him, but tremors ran down all the lengths of his petals and through every inch of seeking vine.</p><p>“Yes,” said Tony, and it sussurated through his vines and amongst his many leaves and deep into the well-rooted earth. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”</p><p>A hush grew in the forest until the death of sound resounded like a klaxon. There was nothing to meet the ears that roamed or flew or crawled save for the miserable, inconstant thump, thump, thumping of Not Bucky’s ragged gait through the loam.</p><p>“Here,” said Tony, a whisper on the winds, and spread all of himself wide, winding and wending and wrapping around Not Bucky. </p><p>Tony’s petals grew damp and heavy, the cloying secretion of his lifeblood slicking them, flooding the air and the senses. Bait. More creatures came then, beguiled by Tony’s call, helpless and beholden. </p><p>Not Bucky folded himself down, rough and scraping. He pulled against the flesh of Tony’s petals, pushed deeper, teased further, thrust himself home. Tony contracted, trembled, held taut and quivered, right on the edge. And Not Bucky lay himself down, spread himself over the expanse of the exposed pink fluttering of Tony’s core. Ecstasy fractured through Tony, writhed at the heart of him, and shuddered out along his every savage limb. He snapped in upon himself and around Bucky. Honeyed fluid wept free, dripping from the curl of him. </p><p>Not Bucky settled and was still. All of Tony’s wandering attentions turned from the forest, from its branches and boughs and stalking creatures. He watched and waited, Not Bucky sleeping, breathing, twitching. He wondered, and, at the wondering, wondered again. Who would wake when Not Bucky was done?</p><p>Dawn did not reach this deep into the forest. Creatures that belonged in the light did not come. In an unbroken circle, carcasses buzzed. Tony had forgotten, looked inward too long. His lure had grown too sweet. But the tribute was fitting.</p><p>The coughing howl of carrion birds broke the night in warning. </p><p>Their voices rose, raged. </p><p>Stopped. </p><p>Into the silence came the press of feet that did not belong, the stalking tread of human monsters, the source of Not Bucky’s wounds. Tony caused himself to drip again, to be sweet and soft and bereft, utterly, of any sting. Something entirely human rose in him, a new hunger. He would be their end, their touch of death, their final, endless sleep. When his victims came, pawing at his lips, he would give them revenge. </p><p>His petals spread wide. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then they lived happily ever after?<br/>HDDNONE has done it again! Amazing and thorough beta work! Thank youuuu.<br/>Happy Halloween! And here is my attempt for Teratober!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>